<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say you love me by g0d0d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473369">Say you love me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0d0d/pseuds/g0d0d'>g0d0d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just a couple of friends, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Not Beta Read, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Who needs emotions anyways, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, tsukkiyama - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0d0d/pseuds/g0d0d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima realizes maybe Yamaguchi is more than just a friend, but does Yamaguchi reciprocate those feelings??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say you love me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima looks over at the green haired, freckled strawberry of a boy. Yamaguchi was busy intensely rambling on about some drama that was going on. Kei wasn’t fully listening, but he knew it had something to do with Hinata and Kageyama. Truthfully, he didn’t really care about whatever was going on, but he liked how passionate and happy Yamaguchi looked while explaining the stuff to the half listening boy. These moments in the afternoon when the two boys didn’t have practice and could just hang out and talk or study or sit in silence were the few moments that Kei actually enjoyed. He wasn’t one for enjoying the presence of others, but he found himself always wanting to be around Yamaguchi.</p>
<p>“Earth to Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, waving a hand in front of Tsukishima’s face, a smile spreading across the freckled boy's face. </p>
<p>“What?” Tsukishima questioned, shaking back to reality after realizing he must’ve zoned out while Yamaguchi was talking.</p>
<p>“I asked if you wanted to go get milkshakes and then sit in the park and make fun of all the couples walking by?” Yamaguchi told Tsukishima, knowing that he wouldn’t say no to a milkshake and a chance to laugh with him.</p>
<p>“Ugh, only if you’re buying,” Tsukishima replied. He would really go even if they were just going to sit in the middle of nowhere, but he couldn’t actually admit to it. </p>
<p>The two boys walked to the nearest store as the sun started to paint the sky with bright oranges and deep reds. While in the store, the two of them stood in front of the display for a while before they both chose the options they always did. Tsukishima choosing strawberry and Yamaguchi choosing cookie dough. After they paid, the sky was a little darker, slowly starting to display colours of dark purple and a few stars started to peak their way through the colour explosion in the sky. </p>
<p>“Tsukki, do you ever think you could fall in love?” Yamaguchi asked the tall blonde as they found their way to their favourite park bench, milkshakes in hand.</p>
<p>This question startled Tsukishima. He had never really thought about falling in love with anyone. Well, almost anyone. Whenever he tried to imagine himself in love, he could only think of a freckle faced, green haired, lanky, anxious strawberry looking back at him. Tsukishima would try to imagine him and someone going on dates as he fell asleep, but no matter what he thought of, he would always end up thinking of how it would feel to hold Yamaguchi’s hand at the movies or win a carnival stuffed animal for the freckled boy. But that’s just how friends are. Right?</p>
<p>“Wow. Big questions from you tonight,” Tsukishima answered, scared to admit to anyone, including himself, the answer to that question.</p>
<p>“Tsukki, j-just answer the question,” Yamaguchi urged.<br/>
“Well, I don’t know. Maybe if I had known the person for a while and genuinely  enjoyed their company, then I think I could fall in love with them,” the boy responded, quickly starting to realize something.</p>
<p>“Like me?” The green haired boy asked casually, taking a sip from his milkshake.</p>
<p>Tsukishima’s mind raced. What was he supposed to say? ‘Yamaguchi, I think I’ve been in love with you since that fateful day we met.’ No, he couldn’t say something like that. ‘You’re quite possibly the only person I could ever truly love.’ There’s no way he could ever tell his friend something like that. </p>
<p>Thankfully, as Tsukishima was stuck in a panicked mind, a couple walked by the two boys on the bench. A tall brunette boy had his arm slung over a shorter blonde girl and the two looked into each other's eyes as they walked. They stopped walking and the girl slung her arms around the guy's neck as he pulled her closer. She rose to her tip toes and he lowered his head until their lips met. </p>
<p>“Pft. Why would you ever just stop in the middle of walking just to kiss?” Yamaguchi asked to noone in particular, taking a final sip from his milkshake. </p>
<p>Thank God, Tsukishima thought to himself, thankful for the topic of conversation shifted away from him. </p>
<p>“I know. Like why would you want everyone around you to see that?” Tsukishima responded. “Want the rest of my milkshake?” he offered the boy, handing him his barely touched drink.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi gratefully accepted the drink. He stirred the straw in the drink and motioned for the two of them to start heading back. The two boys walked in silence, except for the occasional slurp of the straw hitting the bottom of the cup in Yamaguchi’s hand. Tsukishima held the  strawberry boy's empty cup in his hand, grateful to have something that would stop him from playing with his fingers. The boys reached Yamaguchi’s yard and Yamaguchi just plopped onto the grass, staring up at the stars. Tsukishima casually laid on the grass beside him, their legs brushing against each other.</p>
<p>As their legs touched, Tsukishima could feel his heart start to race. A fire started at the place of contact, spreading all throughout the tall blondes body. His mind was moving a million miles a minute. Was he finally going to do it? Would he ruin his only friendship for something as silly as becoming more than friends? Would the green haired boy reciprocate his feelings? Was this about to be the worst or best night of Kei’s life?</p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity of silence, Yamaguchi finally spoke.</p>
<p>“Tsukki, you never did answer my question earlier,” the boy stated.</p>
<p>“Well,” Tsukishima started. It was now or never. “Yams, I’ve thought about falling in love. I've thought about going on cliche dates and having cringy matching outfits. I’ve thought about falling in love under the stars and blushing when that special person looked at me. I’ve thought about spending my life with someone. And growing old and wrinkly with them. But the thing is every time I thought about this, the only face that showed up was a blushing freckled face surrounded by a messy head of hair. When I would look over in all these fantasies, I would only see that one face. I would only see your face.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima finally looked away from the stars and saw his only friend staring at him. Face red. Eyes teary.</p>
<p>It looked like Yamaguchi was about to say something, but Tsukishima was scared of what he would say, so he beat him to speaking. </p>
<p>“Tadashi, I- I love you.”</p>
<p>The blonde boy looked longingly into the green haired boy's eyes. A tear fell down Yamaguchi’s face. Kei waited for him to say something. Anything. But no. Yamaguchi stayed quiet and let the single tear fall.</p>
<p>“Idiot, say….say you love me,” Tsukishima begged, the threads at his heart starting to pull tighter and tighter, his heart slowly starting to break. </p>
<p>“Tsukki, I can’t. Not in the way you want me to at least,” the green haired boy responded, unable to take his eyes away from his best friends face. </p>
<p>It was at that moment that Tsukishima felt his world finally collapse around him.</p>
<p>‘Maybe I wasn’t meant to have a happy ending.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hah sorry this is also rushed. There’s too many fics where Tsukishima is the one who doesn’t reciprocate the feelings but sometimes Yamaguchi needs to be the one without them in my opinion. Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>